The One I’m Waiting for
by xxknightstarxx
Summary: Mitsuki is a young girl going to her new home and school. On the way there she bumps to this myterious guy named Takuto. When they fall into each other, their eyes meet and it seems that Takuto is beginning to have some feeling about her. TakutoxMitsuki
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Hey everyone who is reading. Before I start, I have to tell you how the story was inspired. This story came from a series of dreams I had for about a month. The story is almost exactly like my dreams but with a few minor changes. Enjoy and keep reading.

**_

* * *

Full Moon Wo Sagashite  
_**

**_

* * *

The One I'm Waiting for..._**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you?**

* * *

A young, 14 years old, girl with long beautiful wavy black hair and beautiful brown eyes and wearing a power blue hoody and a white skirt that was just above her knees was walking on the busy street of Peach Blossom Avenue with a medium size box. The box had writing on the front that had the name of the girl and it read Mitsuki Kouyama's clothes. At the top of the box was a small stuffed animal, a cat with a bell around the neck. Ever since she was a small, she has had a throat tumor. 

As she crossed the street, she thought, 'It was nice of Dr. Wakaojii and Ms. Ooshige to pay for me to go to this bordering school but I can't expect any more from them. They have always taken care of me since my parents died. But I hope grandma don't worry so much. She is okay with me going to school but I know she will be worried about me 24/7.' As she reached the corner of the street she heard yelling from the sound of two boys.

At the street where the yelling came from two boys were running from what seem to be a mob of screaming girls. The boy who is running in the front was wearing a dark blue jacket and black pant and named Takuto Kira. He use to be one of the three members of Route L but when the leader of the group died from a car accident with his wife and the other member, Keiichi Wakaojii wanted to a doctor, he became a solo artist. The other guy running right behind his was wearing a pale yellow polo shirt and he also was wearing black jeans and his name is Izumi.

"Why does this always happen when it's a free day?" asked Takuto.

Izumi replied, "Hey, I'm not the famous singing star here. It's not my fault that all the girls at our school 'LOVE' you. Somehow I always get stuck running with you."

"Hold on one minute… they aren't all my fans if I recall there are some of those girls are yelling for you," said Takuto now mad for being blamed for this whole mess.

Maybe just 10 feet away from them was a swarm of girls yelling from Takuto and Izumi. One girl in front of the mob yelled out, "Takuto, you're so hot!" Another girl screamed, "Izumi will you go out with me this Saturday?"

"I only wanted to get some ice cream," growled Takuto while turning at the corner. At the other side of the corner was Mitsuki. They were bounded to collide.

Takuto turned at the corner and hit into Mitsuki. The box that flew up in the air along with her stuffed cat. Mitsuki fell backward while Takuto fell forward and now Takuto was on top of Mitsuki.

As Takuto opened his eyes after the impact, he caught sight of Mitsuki beautiful brown eyes while Mitsuki caught sight of his blue eyes. They seemed to be memorized by each other's eyes. It seem that they were looking into each other's eyes for about 5 minutes but in reality it has only 10 seconds.

Since Izumi right behind Takuto, he helped Takuto get off Mistuki quickly and said, "We have to keep running! They are getting closer!" He started to run and pushed Takuto along with him.

"Sorry… he is very sorry!" yelled Izumi. Takuto seemed to be speechless. Mitsuki also seemed to be speechless too. Then all of a sudden when Takuto and Izumi were gone, the mob of girls ran passed Mistuki yelling out " Takuto… Izumi".

Mistuki get up and picked up her box and cat. She turned at the corner and started again walking to her new home and school. She thought to herself, 'I wonder who that guy was. His eyes… there is something about them.' She puts her hand on top of her chest and felt that her heart was beating faster than normal.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Takuto and Izumi had finally lost the group of screaming girls. Both of the boys were out of breath. Getting back his breath, Izumi said, "Man… I thought we would never lose them. Let head back to school."

Takuto was still speechless but went along with Izumi. While they walked, Takuto put his hand over his heart while was also beating faster than normal when he was thinking about that girl. He thought to himself while he blushed a little pink, 'That girl was beautiful and her eyes…. That girl I want to know her. Who are you?"

Then all of a sudden, Takuto heard a laugh from Izumi and said, "What's wrong with you?"

Izumi replied, "Man, I didn't know that your face can go that pink." He started laughing harder.

"What!" said Takuto.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on **_The One I'm Waiting for._**

Hey reader, my name is Meroko. Today I'm getting a new roommate and she seems to be nice. Oh hey…Takuto. What? You know her! How do you know my Takuto, Mitsuki?

Roommates and Friends or Rivals for Takuto?

_See ya soon!_

* * *

Before this story moves any further… I need about 3 reviews.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates and Friends or

* * *

Hi here readers, it's me, AprilAyaK. Thank you for reading this fanfic. Keep reading and enjoy the newest installment of The One I'm Waiting For.

* * *

Last Time **_The One I'm Waiting for…_**  
A young girl by the name of Mitsuki was heading to school when she bumps into a guy named Takuto while he and his Izumi were running from a horde of high-pitched girls Their eyes meet and feeling are stir up. And it seems that Takuto may have fallen in like or love with her. Now Mitsuki is heading to meet her roommate. 

**_

* * *

Full Moon Wo Sagashite_**

**_

* * *

The One I'm Waiting for_**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roommates and Friends or Rivals for Takuto?**

* * *

"Oh my gosh… oh no. Oh no! I'm going to be late. Takuto is going to be real mad," said a girl with long pink that touch the exact middle of her thighs. To the girl's surprise, the sound of knocking came from the door. 

"I'm coming," said the girl as she darted out of her room to open the door.

At the other side of the blue door with the E8, Mitsuki stood there waiting and started to feel shy. To what seem to be a big wide door to Mitsuki, at the time, opened to reveal the tall girl with pink hair who was smiling. Mitsuki speechless said to herself, 'She must to 3 inches taller than me. I thought that I would have a roommate who is the same age as me.'

"Hi there. My name is Meroko," said the girl with a smile. Mitsuki, shy that she had to room with a girl that was maybe 3 years older, didn't say a word.

"Why don't you come in," said Meroko.

Like a snap, Mitsuki said, "Oh yeah," and walked into the room. Meroko closed the door and went on to show her around. She took the box and stuff cat off Mitsuki's hands and walked to the room and gestured her to follow. This shocked Mitsuki and she wanted to snatch it back but she thought it would be rude and just followed Meroko.

Both of the girls walked into the room left corner with a red with a gold doorknob. In this room was empty and the walls had no color to them they were just plain white. The only things in this room were a twin bed with yellow bed sheets and a pillow and a desk with a chair. The bed is location in the middle on the other wall parallel to the door. The desk was on the wall to the right just maybe 2 feet right from the closet. Also there was a window on the left wallpaper where you can see the perfect sunset.

"This will be your room, hmm…hmm. I didn't catch your name," said Meroko holding the box and cat.

"Oh… how rude of me, my name is Mitsuki Kouyama," replied Mitsuki with a bow.

"Well okay Mitsuki this will be your room and again I'm Meroko Yui. Let's get you unpack, okay," said Meroko opening Mitsuki's box of clothes. Mitsuki nodded and went along and put her stuffed cat on her bed. After, she went to help Meroko with her clothes.

Meroko noticed that she didn't have a uniform and asked, "Mitsuki, you do know that it is required to wear uniform here, right?"

"Oh, really! I don't have one. But, I saw some kids not wearing uniform," replied the confused Mitsuki.

"Man… you have a lot learn here, Mitsuki. Today is a free day and plus, when all classes are over students don't have to wear uniform. You're lucky that you came on a free day, come on let's go get you a one," said Meroko while walking out of the room to get some money and her cell phone.

Mitsuki followed and replied, "Okay."

* * *

As they walked to the store on the other side of the campus, they get to know each other a little. Mitsuki found out that Meroko was 17 years old, this was her last year at this bordering school then it was off to college. Also, Mitsuki discovered that she is head over heels in love with this boy named Takuto and she was different from all the girls that like him. From the way she described everything in their relationship, it sounded like they were a couple. After all of Meroko's talk, it was time to hear about Mitsuki's life. Like Mitsuki, Meroko heard about how old she was and what year she is in school but she didn't except to hear about her parents' deaths and her throat tumor. This made Meroko almost want to cry. 

As Mitsuki finished up telling Meroko about her throat tumor, they reached the store call "Uniform Fits." As they entered the store, waves of different sizes of the actually same uniform arose (it kind of hurt your eyes just looking at them.) On the right, girls and on the left, boys.

Meroko asked, "Mitsuki do you know your size?"

"No. Sorry," said Mitsuki embarrassed.

"It's okay. We just have to find your perfect size then," replied Meroko pulling out 3 different sizes for Mitsuki to try on the rack and giving them to her to try on.

The uniform for the girls had a dark blue plaid skirt that went up to your knees, a long sleeve polo shirt (there is a option of a white or light blue color,) a navy blue sweater vest, and a red tie. For the boys, the uniform was required to have navy blue pant, white long sleeve polo shirt (no option of color), navy blue suit jacket, and of course the red tie.

It about 30 long minutes, it seemed to be one whole hour to Meroko and Mitsuki, to find the perfect size for her. As soon as the uniform was paid and put into a bag, the song Eternal Snow came from Meroko's cell.

* * *

"Hello… Meroko on with you," said Meroko. 

"Hey Meroko, where are you? You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago," said the person on the other side of the phone.

"Takuto! I'm sorry… I just got a new roommate and I wanted to help her out. I guess I lost track of time," said Meroko with a giggle. 'Actually I forgot all about that when Mitsuki got here," Meroko thought as she started to get nervous.

"Oi, Meroko… we're at the northern quad. Meet us over there in 5 minutes," signed Takuto.

"All right, bye," said Meroko just hung out. Just like a bolt of lightening, Meroko grabbed Mitsuki and the bag and started running as if her life depended on it.

"Meroko, I can go back to your dorm room," said Mitsuki just, following as usual.

"No, it's okay. You might get lost and I don't want that to happen," replied Meroko who was determined to get to Takuto before 5 minutes.

"Oh, okay," said Mitsuki surprised. As they kept on running, she thought to herself, 'We just met and her cares for me so much. She's like an older sister,' thought Mitsuki with smiled.

They finally got to the north quad. This quad looked like a park filled with trees, grass, bushes, pathways, a small wishing fountain, and benches. Under one of the largest trees in the quad, two boys were hiding under the shade of the tree just waiting.

"Takuto… Izumi, I'm here," shouted the exhausted Meroko.

"Wow, you made under 2 minutes. That's a new record for you," said Izumi as both him and Takuto came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Hey you two, I would like you to meet…"said Meroko who got interrupted.

"It's you!" said Takuto and Mitsuki simultaneously as they both saw each other. They also got a little red in their cheeks but Takuto was a little redder than Mitsuki.

To Meroko's surprise, she was confused and angry at the same time. The questions, 'How do they know each other? Why is Takuto blushing? Does he like Mitsuki?' went through her head all at once. Then she shouted, "I WANT ANSWERS!"

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on **_The One I'm Waiting for…_**

Yo Takuto, here. God... my mind is going to explode! Why can't I stop thinking about her? It's getting annoying. She's no different from the girls from other girls in this school, right? (Sound of laughing in the background.) What you laughing about, Izumi?  
Your face, it's beet red! Hahahaha...  
Izumi, why I outta'... (The chase begins.)

Why Are You Different From The Others?

Izumi, I don't like her!  
Well, your face says otherwise, Takuto.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Please review! Also with the reviews, if can you give me some ideas of Japanese girls and guys names.  
Much Thanks, AprilAyaK

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Why Are You Different From

Hiya, it's me, AprilAyaK. Thanks for reading my fanfic. Also thanks for the names that you, readers, suggested. You might see some of the names in this chapter and other chapters to come. Thanks a lot. Keep reading and enjoy the newest installment of _The One I'm Waiting For_. See ya! 

**_

* * *

Full Moon Wo Sagashite_**

**_

* * *

The One I'm Waiting for_**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Are You Different From The Others?**

* * *

Sunday Night… 

In a dark of a room, the moonlight shines through the window onto the bed with a boy laying it, with his hands under his head. 'Mitsuki…' he thought.

The door to the room opens and a crack of light comes into the room. "Hey Takuto, hungry?" asked Izumi holding a bag of potato chip out to Takuto.

"Nope," said Takuto closing his eyes.

"What's up with you?" said Izumi putting a chip into his mouth.

"Nothing, I'm just me thinking of lyrics for my new song," said Takuto with a sigh.

"Sure. Maybe if the song is about Mitsuki," said Izumi under his breath but Takuto still heard it.

"Izumi, you…" said Takuto sitting up on his bed now.

"Hey man, it's true. You've been moping around ever since you met Mitsuki, you know," said Izumi munching on other chip.

"No…" said Takuto blushing.

Interrupting, Izumi said, "Stop denying it! The first step to acceptance is to admit that you are in denial." Then sticks another two pieces of chips in his mouth.

"That didn't make sense and I don't have to admit anything. I'm not in denial. I'm just stressed," said Takuto with a growl.

"Sure you are. The way you act in front of Mitsuki, it seems that you like her. Whenever she says 'hi,' you blush, whenever she smiles at you, you blush, whenever you pass by her, you blush…" replied Izumi putting down the chips and counting with his fingers how many times Takuto would blush in front of her. He couldn't believe that Mitsuki never noticed that he blushed around her all the time.

But, Meroko would always notice. When any shade of pink or red would show up on Takuto, Meroko would drag him away from Mitsuki while he screams "Hey, what's the big idea?" and the same reply would be "Takuto, you unfaithful…" and then a loud scream from Meroko. When Meroko dragged Takuto a long distance away, Mitsuki would scratch her head in confusion and ask Izumi where they're going.

"She's no different from all the 800 girls in there?" yelled Takuto questioning what he just said as soon as he said it.

"Well from the way you act in front of her, she has to be different from all the others," replied Izumi putting up the bag of chips and he while closing the door he said, "I never seen you like this just for a girl. It's weird." The door shuts close and the room is dark again only the light from the moon shining through the window.

"Yeah, it's weird," whispered Takuto closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Flashback… 

"It's you!" said Takuto and Mitsuki simultaneously as they both saw each other. They also got a little red in their cheeks but Takuto was a little redder than Mitsuki.

To Meroko's surprise, she was confused and angry at the same time. The questions, 'How do they know each other? Why is Takuto blushing? Does he like Mitsuki?' went through her head all at once. Then she shouted, "I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Answers to what," asked Izumi.

"How do they know each other? Is that Takuto blushing?" asked Meroko.

"Well, they met today because Takuto bumped into her when we were running away from a group of yelling and screaming girls. You know the usually for us on the free day," replied Izumi. "And the answer to the another is…" Takuto realizing that he should apologize to Mitsuki interrupted Izumi in the middle of the answer.

"Sorry about earlier…" said Takuto in his normal tone of voice but he was still blushing.

"Oh… it's okay. I'm Mitsuki," said Mitsuki blushing a little too.

"My name is Takuto," replied Takuto with a smile and a small blushing fading away from him face.

"Hi, Takuto. Why were there so many girls chasing you and your friend?" asked Mitsuki.

Putting his hand over head and said with a laugh, "It's a long story. Well one reason why…."

Interrupting the small conversation, Meroko said rudely, "Let's stop the small talk, I want answers from the both of you. Why are the both of you blushing? Do you both like each other?" That last question was hard for Meroko to say.

"What! No, we just met. We like each other as friends," replied Takuto blushing a deep red, it was the must noticeable blush in the world at that moment.

"I don't think your just friends, Takuto. Not by the way you look. I think you like her more than that," whispered Izumi under his breath.

"Yes Meroko, we're just as friends. Oh… I forgot to tell you Meroko, there is also someone that I love. His name is Eichi Sakurai. I know he loves me but I wasn't able to tell him that I love him back," replied Mitsuki with a big smile and a deep rosy pink appeared on her face.

As soon as that was said, Meroko was relieved. But for a millisecond, Takuto was shocked and thought that he was being stabbed in the heart with a knife because of the words "love and Eichi."

Even though Takuto showed the emotion for just a brief second, Izumi saw him and thought to himself, 'That's gotta' hurt. I feel somewhat sorry for him.'

"Mitsuki, that is so cute. You need to tell him how you feel like this," said Meroko as walked up to the normal looking Takuto but deep inside him, he was in pain.

"I love you, Takuto!" yelled Meroko as she hugged him.

Takuto replied, "This is also a new record for you, Meroko. Just 25 I love you's today. You usually would get up to 53 or so by now."

"Takuto, how come you never take me seriously? I love you from the bottom my heart," said Meroko but Takuto wasn't really listening to her. He heard this speech many times, he probably memorize it by now. Instead, he was looking at Mitsuki who was still smiling and the pain inside got even worst.

"Takuto are you listening," yelled Meroko.

"Meroko…yes, I'm listening," signed Takuto.

End of Flashback

* * *

Back at school on Monday… 

Takuto is in his 5th period class, Math, leaning on his desk just relaxing before the bell rings. The only word, well you can say name, that is in his mind is Mitsuki.

"Hey Takuto, what's up?" said a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He's pretty cute but he is not as cute as Takuto.

"Nothing much, Takashi. The same as usual just waiting for class to be over as soon as possible," replied Takuto closing his eyes.

"So did you hear about the Winter Dance coming up soon?" asked Takashi.

"Yeah… I saw the posters. It's just another dance that everyone is going to ask me to sing in," sighed Takuto.

"Well, this dance is going to be different from all the other dances. You know how every year there is a dance for each grade level?" said Takashi.

"Yeah…" replied Takuto.

Takashi continued, "This year we are just having one with all the grades together."

"So what your point. You're just happy that you and Ayumi get to be together in a dance for once. For me, I went to every dance because they forced me to sing," replied Takuto who didn't really care. "It also just gives me 4 times as more girls to ask me out to the dance," said Takuto.

"Well, okay… but I thought that you would be happy this year because of that girl," said Takashi.

"What girl?" replied Takuto immediately opening his eyes to give Takashi a stare.

"That new girl that you, Meroko, and Izumi have been hanging out with lately. I think she is Meroko's new roommate, right?" replied Takashi.

"What do you mean that you thought that I would be happy this year because of her?" asked Takuto.

"Oh nothing," Takashi replied as he walked back to his seat but as walked away he said in a whisper, "It looks to me that you have an interest in her. It is going to be interesting."

As Takashi sat down on is seat, Takuto said, "Takashi… you're beginning to be like Izumi." He continued as he rubbed his right cheek, "Man, are they bugging me just because of what happened on Friday?"

* * *

Flashback… Friday, Lunch Time 

Takuto, Izumi, and Takashi walking to see Meroko at the south quad area near the cafeteria. On their way, they saw Mitsuki and her new friends were heading towards them..

"Hey Takuto, look it's Mitsuki," said Izumi. He screamed out to her, "Hi, Mitsuki!"

As she headed closer to them, she waved and said, "Hi Izumi, Hi Takuto. See you later!" As soon as she passed them and was a good distance away, Takuto blushed and went to a whole other place, his shy place.

He was heading for trouble. Takuto was starting to get off the walking path heading for the trees area.

"Takuto, Takuto… earth to Takuto. Hey, Takuto. Wow… your face is really red. You look like a cherry. Haha! Amazing, that's not even getting to him," said Izumi.

"What's wrong with him?" ask Takashi.

"Maybe it's because of…" replied Izumi who was interrupted by seeing Takuto one inches away from hitting into a tree. "Takuto, watch out!" screamed Izumi.

Maybe just a centimeter away from hitting into a tree, he snapped back into reality, and boom... right in the face. (Ouch… that has to hurt.) He hit into the tree and then fell to the ground in pain. The pain in his face spread through his body inches by inches very slowly. The pain can only be described as being nailed to a wall or your body covered with nails then someone hammers you to a wall.

When Izumi and Takashi got to him, Takuto had scratches on his face on the right cheek but he was still blushing because of Mitsuki.

Izumi and Takashi started laughing really hard and help Takuto up still laughing on their way to see Meroko.

"Just shut up, you two! Shut up," yelled Takuto as he covered his scratches on his cheek.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe I did that," said Takuto. Then all of a sudden a group of Takuto fans came up to him, no surprise there, whenever he is alone it seem that they would appear. 

"So Takuto, you are going to perform at the Winter Dance this year, right?" said a girl with green eyes and blonde hair named Hannon who was trying to flirt.

"I guess so," replied Takuto who was really annoyed now. Takuto thought, 'Where is Meroko when I need her. She would usual just scare these girls away from me.

"Oh… I can't wait for the dance now," squealed a girl named Luchia. She has bright blue eyes and has really light brown hair, it almost can be taken as blonde, which were away tied in long pigtails. She continued, "So do you have anyone in mind to ask out to the dance?"

"No," replied Takuto as soon as the bell rings. 'Well, maybe,' he thought to himself with a smile as he and the others took their sits to start the class lesson.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on **_The One I'm Waiting for…_**

Hi…It's me, Mitsuki. I have enjoyed being here at my new school and now just being here for two weeks, there is going to be a dance. Everyone seems to be excited about it. Especially, all the girls, I guess it's because I heard Takuto always sings at these dances. Also, Izumi, Meroko, Takuto, and I are really getting close. They are really good friends. Life is good. But, now because of this dance is just in three days, everything is going wrong. Girls are jealous of me and someone unexpected asks me out to the dance. Now, Meroko is not talking to me at all. What's going on? Why is this happening to me?

Upside Down Feelings

Oh no… ahhh! Takuto!

* * *

Hey, hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review. I also need help again, this time with naming the school. I would like some suggestions. Thanks. The next chapter it is going to be good from the way it sounds in my head, it is pretty exciting. See ya! Review please!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Upside Down Feelings

Allo peoples, how are you doing? It's me, AprilAyaK with the newest installment of The One I'm Waiting For. Sorry it took so long to update but I was kind of have complications with the middle part of this chapter. But I guess it's okay since I finally got it out to you. Enjoy the newest chapter from The One I'm Waiting For.

_**

* * *

Full Moon Wo Sagashite **_

**_

* * *

The One I'm Waiting for_**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Upside Down Feelings**

* * *

After School on Wednesday… 

Four freshman girls walking back to their dorms from the northern building, the science building. One of those girls was Mitsuki, she was one of the girls in the middle on the left as they walked. Today, Mitsuki wore her hair in pigtails tied up with red ribbons. She was the cute and friendly one of the group.

The other girl that was in the middle, right, was named Ayase. She has black hair, which came down 2 inches below her shoulders and it was layered. She has light brown eyes that were covered by semi-circled framed glasses. She always wears her hair down. They call her the smart one of the group. She, also, always has her nose in a manga, today's manga DNAngel volume 10.

Next to Ayase on the right, was Takumi, she has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that came up to her shoulder. She wears glasses but last month she started wearing contacts because she broke them. Hates wearing contacts, makes her eyes itch. She is the quiet and shy one. But once you get to know her, she a loud one. She is the one who always wears a watch on her left arm. Everyone ask hers for the time.

Next to Mitsuki on the left, was Yuna. Yuna was the crazy and loud one. She has long black hair that touches the middle of her back and has dark purple eyes. From all four of them she was the tallest. Also Yuna is known for flirting with a lot of guys. It's like second natural to her to flirt with guys. She could have up to 5 crushes at once. Things that she can't live without are boys and her MP3 player.

"I can't wait until the dance this Saturday. How about you, guys?" asked Yuna looking for potential dates for the dance.

"Well, I'm not that enthusiastic about it but I can't wait. I can't believe that so many girls are screaming about it. What about you, Mitsuki?" replied Takumi.

"Well, I'll know that I'll have fun with friends but I won't enjoy it romantically with my Eichi," sighed Mitsuki who was starting to have a fantasy.

"What about you, Aya?" asked Yuna (Aya is short for Ayase). She seems to not have caught Aya's attention. She continued, "Hey Aya, Aya." She walks in front of her and snatches the manga from Aya's hands.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm trying to read here," yelled Aya who was annoyed and she interrupted Mitsuki's fantasy.

"What is this, another one of these books, Aya? Ummm…what do you call it, a mango?" replied Yuna dangling the manga with her thumb and pointing finger.

"It's not a mango! It's a manga. Not mango, manga! How many times do I have to tell you?" growled Aya.

"Mango, manga, what's the difference?" asked Yuna.

Aya replied, "There is a big different. A mango is…"

Yuna interrupted and said, "Okay, whatever. I don't need the long explanation. So we were asking how you feel about the dance coming up on Saturday."

"What dance?" asked the confused Aya who was trying to get her manga back from Yuna who was making her jump for it.

"What you haven't heard about the dance. It's been the news around school since I got here," said Mitsuki confused.

"Wait Mitsuki," said Takumi who then turned to Aya, "Hey Aya, when did you start reading these mangas?"

Aya stopped trying to get her manga from Yuna and started to think. She replied, "I think it was about maybe a week and a half ago. Why?"

"Okay Mitsuki, when you get to know Aya more, you'll find out that when she starts a new series of manga or anime, she'll float into her own world and won't know what's going on in reality for awhile," said Takumi.

"Okay… let's get back to talking about the dance. So who do you want to go with the dance with?" said Yuna as she walked off to two guys to flirt with for a minute and next minute she came back for a reply.

"Don't know, don't care," replied Aya crossing her arms.

"But, this is our first high school dance, we should live to have some excitement in our best years of our lives," cried Yuna, being over dramatic as usual.

"Well…" said Aya as she was interrupted by Mitsuki yelling, "Hi Takuto, Meroko, Izumi."

* * *

Meroko, Takuto, and Izumi were standing near a young cherry blossom tree in the northern quad where most students were after class. Takuto is in the middle of the group and Meroko was to his left and Izumi to his right. There was a group of girls maybe just 5 feet away from the trio waiting for their perfect chance to ask Takuto or Izumi if they would go with them to the dance. But Meroko was giving all the girls an evil look to stay away from them. 

When Mitsuki yelled "hi" it them, they all waved and smiled at her as ran up to them. Mitsuki ran up to them is see how they were doing but when she was about to stop, she stumbled on a rock the size of a marble. As she fell, she landed on Takuto who caught her with both of his arms but what was unexpected is that impact made him start to fall back with her.

As both of they fell, it seemed that the entire world was going in slow motion. Both of their hearts were racing and it seem that a little red were showing on their cheeks. But what made Takuto's heart skip a beat was what happened when they landed on the ground.

As both Takuto and Mitsuki hit the ground, their lips seem to have connected, they were locked into a simple kiss. Both of their eyes widen and the little blush on their faces went to mad red. Neither Mitsuki nor Takuto moved a muscle. Takuto was still on the ground on his back with his arms wrapped around Mitsuki and Mitsuki was still on top of Takuto with her arms in front of her chest.

* * *

As the world went back to normal, their kiss gained attention from all the girls in the group nearby. Both Izumi and Meroko were just bewildered by the landing. But, Izumi was happy that Takuto could get this special moment but still worried because of all the girls that surrounded them and Meroko was understanding about the accident but yet jealous because she wasn't Mitsuki at that moment. Finally one of girls in the crowd, about Meroko and Izumi's age, came up and lifted Mitsuki away from Takuto's lips. 

When Mitsuki was lifted and threw aside, all the girls went to help Takuto, who was beet red, up onto his legs but Meroko and Izumi decided to go help Mitsuki who was touching her lips.

"Takuto are you okay?" asked one of the girls. Takuto didn't say a word, he just bit he lower lip in silence.

From the way that Takuto was acting, the girls decided to attack Mitsuki. A bunch of the girls went and said, "She did on purpose. It was her plan all this time." Another girl say, "All she wanted was to steal a kiss from him. She is so disgusting." They said more and more bad things about Mitsuki. All the girls were blowing this out of portion.

As the girls say these things about her, Mitsuki thought to herself, 'How did this happen? Why did it happen? My first kiss was supposed to be with Eichi. Oh Eichi… what will he think when I tell him? Will he be mad? But why didn't I move away from Takuto's lips when it first happened? Why did I just stay there? Why?' Tears started coming down her eyes.

"Mitsuki, are you all right?" asked Izumi and Meroko. But the reaction from Mitsuki was that she dashed from the scene. She was headed in the direction of her dorm. When she was leaving, Aya grabbed her manga from Yuna and started running after her. Yuna and Takumi followed as well.

As the four girls disappear from the site, the girls started to say with smiles, "Good reddens. Takuto she won't bother you anymore." This made Meroko give them all an angry glare and then she was about to yell at every single one of those girls, Takuto interrupted her.

"Why won't all of you shut up? It was an accident," yelled Takuto who was pissed off.

"Takuto, how do you know if it wasn't a plan?" asked one of the girls. They were all afraid by Takuto right now so they took one step back from him.

"All of you leave me alone. All of you just make so mad. She my friend and she's in love with someone and it's not me. So why don't you shut up. I don't want you guys hanging around me anymore. You girls are an annoyance," blurted Takuto who was in pain because he knew that she was in love and he and her just kissed. As the kiss replayed in his mind, his face went red again and he walked away from the crowd towards his dorm. Meroko and Izumi decided to follow and see if he was all right.

"Did we make him mad?" asked a girl in her second year at Funbari High Academy (Thanks for the name FunkieCookie you always seem to give me suggestions.) As Takuto disappeared into the building of his dorm, the girls went back into their normal business but they had a new fear of getting anywhere near Takuto.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mitsuki's room… 

Mitsuki was face down on her pillow, crying her eyes out. The only thoughts in her mind when, "Eichi…" and the kiss that she had that afternoon.

"Mitsuki, can I come in?" asked Aya who was on the other side of the door. Mitsuki just laid there silence not moving an inch, she just sobbed. Aya opened the door cautiously and walked up to Mitsuki's bed. Yuna and Takumi decided to wait in the living room to watch some T.V. while Aya went to cheer up Mitsuki. It was best if Aya did it alone.

"Mitsuki… are you okay?" whispered Aya.

"No," replied Mitsuki with a sob.

"Is it because of the girls?" asked Aya.

"No," Mitsuki sobbed.

"Is it about the kiss?" asked Aya trying to stop Mitsuki sinking her face more into her pillow.

"Yes," murmured Mitsuki in her pillow.

"So what are you so worried about?" asked Aya in a kind voice.

"I kissed Takuto. That was my first kiss. I'm really worried that when I get to see Eichi again, I have to tell him that I kissed a guy while I was away from him. Maybe after I told him that he wouldn't love me anymore. And…" said Mitsuki quickly but slowing down at the end.

"And what?" replied Aya finally getting Mitsuki to sit up.

"And when me and Takuto kissed my heart started to beat so fast. I don't know what it means," said Mitsuki shyly with the kiss replaying in her head.

"I don't know about that but," said Aya but she actually thought, 'I think her feelings are changing for Eichi and she might be falling in love with Takuto. I shouldn't tell her until she realizes herself. She might be hurt if I told her that right now.' She continued to say, "The kiss you had, you can't change it. It was in the past, there is nothing we can do. Your first kiss is your first kiss even if it was an accident. But I know when you and Eichi meet again, when you kiss him it will be more special than your first kiss. That's what counts. So it's okay to keep the first kiss in your memory but remember your future kisses are going to be better."

"Oh… thanks, Ayase," said Mitsuki giving her a big hug.

"Mitsuki… I can't breathe!" said Aya gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," replied Mitsuki letting go of Aya and they both laughed.

"Hey Mitsuki… don't worry about those girls, okay. You don't want to associate with them. So don't worry. Your friends are here to protect you," said Aya with a smile.

"Okay," replied Mitsuki smiling back.

* * *

Thursday and Friday was practically the same. There was only small differences, all of Takuto's fans would give Mitsuki dirty looks and whenever she saw Takuto and Takuto saw her they both would blush and wouldn't look at each. They both just looks for a second then turned their heads to look at the ground and then walk away. But on Friday something very unexpected happened. 

"So Takuto… are you going to ask Mitsuki out to the dance?" asked Izumi.

"No!" replied the angry Takuto.

"Oh is Takuto shy because he got his first kiss from the girl he loves?" said Izumi.

"I don't love her. She's just my friend," growled Takuto.

"Okay…okay. DENIAL! I'm off to prove you wrong," said Izumi starting to run.

"What!" growled Takuto.

"Later," yelled Izumi running off.

"Izumi, get back here," yelled Takuto.

Izumi ran all the way to the northern quad where Meroko and Mitsuki usually take a there around this time. He spotted Meroko, wearing jeans and a pink shirt, and Mitsuki, wearing a blue shirt with a matching skirt, walking on the pathway back to their dorm.

"Meroko… Mitsuki, wait up," yelled Izumi running up to them. Mitsuki and Meroko waved and then stopped to wait for Izumi to catch up.

"Hey you guys," said Izumi trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"Hey," said Meroko and Mitsuki at the same time.

"Hey Mitsuki, can I ask you a question?" asked Izumi still panting.

"Okay," replied Mitsuki.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Izumi. As soon as that was said, Meroko walked away from both Izumi and Mitsuki looking angry and sad at the same time. Mitsuki, in the other hand, was surprised and speechless.

"What's up with her?" whispered Izumi watching Meroko stump off to her dorm.

Finally finding that words to said, "What! Why do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"We can't go to the dance as friends?" asked Izumi with a smile.

"Phew… you scared me there, Izumi. Of course I'll go with you to the dance as friends," replied Mitsuki.

"Phase one of Operation Get Takuto Jealous is done," whispered Izumi with a big smile growing on his face.

"Huh?" said Mitsuki with a confused face.

"Oh nothing," replied Izumi trying to be innocent.

"Okay…"murmured Mitsuki.

"See you tomorrow Mitsuki," said Izumi running off again.

"See ya," replied Mitsuki walking off to her dorm room.

As Mitsuki got back to her dorm and opened the door to her dorm room, Meroko was watching T.V. and sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and arms folded on top of each other. As Mitsuki came in, she said, "Hey Meroko." But she didn't get a word out of her. The only respond was a cold stare for a second and standing up from the couch to leave the room with her arms crossed. Meroko went into her room and as soon as she got in she slammed the door.

Mitsuki thought, 'I wonder what's wrong. Did I do anything wrong?' She was confused but wondered if it was the kiss made her mad and she is finally showing her feeling to her.

* * *

The Next Day, The Funbari High Academy Winter Dance… 

As Mitsuki was leaving to the dance with her yellow dress with cherry blossoms on the bottom right of the dress, she went to ask Meroko, she was wearing a long elegant pink dress with pink high heels, what was wrong but all she got was a shoulder that ice cold. Mitsuki decided to left her alone for a while but she was really sad that she may have cause pain to Meroko and she didn't know how.

She and Izumi decided to meet at the dance. Izumi was waiting in front of the gym for Mitsuki, he looks like he was wearing the uniform but he was just missing the blue blazer. He wore a white shirt with black pant and a black tie.

"Hey Mitsuki," said Izumi.

She replied, "Hi… are you ready to go in?"

"Yap, I'm ready. Shall we go in?" said Izumi holding out his arms for her rap her arm on it. She accepted it.

They entered through the doors of the gym they were transported from a beautiful night sky to a winter wonderland. There were paper decorations shaped like snow flakes, white carpet that made it look at there was snow on the floor, there was ice structures, different colored lights, and music provided my one of Takuto's CDs for now. the room was filled with students wearing their best clothes. They were dancing and making fun.

As they entered the room, Mitsuki wasn't getting any evil stares from girls. All of them seem to be having fun with the guys they were with. But they were getting stares from Meroko who was hiding in the shadows of the dance, she went to the dance with Takuto.

"Want some punch?" asked Izumi.

"Sure," answered Mitsuki. Izumi walked away from Mitsuki to the punch table that was on the other side of the room.

As Izumi got the punch for him and Mitsuki, Meroko walked up to him. "Oh… hey Meroko, how are you?" asked Izumi.

"Izumi, how could you? How could you do this?" replied Meroko overreacting.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" replied Izumi.

"Why did you ask Mitsuki out? Do you like her?" asked Meroko who looked like she was about to cry.

"Why are you asking me this? You're suppose to ask Takuto that not me. Aren't you happy that you went to the dance with Takuto," replied Izumi.

"Izumi…" whispered Meroko putting her arms around the shocked Izumi and…

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on **_The One I'm Waiting for…_**

What is going on here? Oh hey before I move on, it's me, Yuna. The dance continues on but things are getting interesting between Izumi and Meroko. If you ask me I thought that Meroko would be doing that to Takuto. Well, while that is happening between Meroko and Izumi, it seen that Takuto and Mitsuki have finally settled with that kiss and with their friendship is being unfolded, it seems that life is good again for both. But will Takuto's feeling for Mitsuki skyrocket when a letter for her comes after the dance. Is it a letter from Eichi? I guess you have to find out in the next chapter….

Everything Is About To Change

* * *

Hey, sorry to leave you guys in a cliffhanger but it was the perfect ending for the chapter. So I hoped you like it. Wow… this chapter was pretty long but I know that most of you like that fact. I would like **10 REVIEWS** before I move on. I don't care if the 10 reviews are good or bad or from the same person as long as I get them. I know it's a funny request but I would like them. So **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thank you very much… See ya!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Is About To Change

Hiya, how are all of you doing today? I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had some problems with my computer, and I had a lot of homework from school. But don't worry I have the new chapter from you guys to read I hope you enjoy. But I don't know when I'm going to update again. I have to see when I have time again. Also, thank you for the reviews I asked for. I got more than 10 reviews, that's so cool! Now without any farer ado, I give you the newest chapter of The One I'm Waiting For_**  
**_

* * *

_**Full Moon Wo Sagashite  
**_

* * *

_**The One I'm Waiting For**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything Is About To Change**

"Want some punch?" asked Izumi.

"Sure," answered Mitsuki.

Izumi walked away from Mitsuki and as he walks away, Mitsuki saw Meroko emerge from the shadows of the dance floor in the same direction as Izumi. When they were out of site, someone came up behind Mitsuki and made her jump a little from the shock that he put his hand on her shoulders.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you," said Takuto blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

"It's okay…" giggled Mitsuki nervously as she blushed.

"Hmm… So?" they both said simultaneously.

"Oh… you go first," said Mitsuki still giggling nervously.

"No… no, its okay you can go first," replied Takuto with his face moving to the next level of the red.

"No… it's okay you go first," said trying to get back to her normal self.

"I'm sorry!" blurted Takuto moving two more levels up the reddest scale.

Mitsuki turned and made eye contact with the blushing Takuto. Brown met with blue and Mitsuki said, "Why are you sorry? What's there to be sorry about?"

"Well, it's my fault for what happened. All these girls are bothering you," replied Takuto keeping the eye contact.

"You're not the one who fell on you and made us…" she was interrupted by Takuto whispering a "Shh…" She nodded and understood and went around the word "kiss" because girls, fans of Takuto, have been surrounding them since Takuto came up to Mitsuki.

She continued on, "It happened because of me. Because I tripped on the rock. Because I fell on you." She became silent and looked down at the floor.

"Mitsuki it's not your fault. You have to remember that it was an accident. Accidents happen and you can't prevent them," replied Takuto trying to cheer her up. It's true it wasn't her fault. It was just an accident.

Takuto continued, "I thought that you would be mad at me because I stole your first kiss from Eichi and that many of my fans are bothering you."

"Oh that's okay. Like you said it was an accident," said Mitsuki.

"Okay then. Well, if any girl gives you a problem tell me okay. I'll protect you from them," replied Takuto smiling. Mitsuki give him a bigger smile back.

"Hey Mitsuki, why are you at the dance with Izumi?" asked Takuto.

"Oh we came as friends, that all. Nothing more or less," replied Mitsuki.

Takuto thought to himself, 'Good… even though I know that Mitsuki is in love with Eichi, I was still kinda' jealous that Izumi was going to the dance with her.'

* * *

At the same time, Meroko and Izumi were in front of the punch table… 

"Izumi…" whispered Meroko putting her arms around the shocked Izumi and pressed her lips against his for a tender kiss.

'Meroko?!' thought Izumi with widened eyes as he was locked into a kiss. He wondered why he was the one he was being kissed, he always thought Takuto would be the one in his position. But he stopped thinking and noticed how beautiful Meroko is. He decided to receive the kiss and wrapped his arms her waist, dropping the two cups of punch on the floor.

They were kissing for at least 3 seconds when Meroko realized what she was doing and pushed Izumi away from her. Izumi just looked at her as she looked at him. She felt guilty and started to run out the door. When she ran through the gym doors, he began to chase after her.

Outside while Meroko was running, she thought, "Why did I do that? I know that Izumi doesn't have any interest in me. That's why I fell in love with Takuto because he was always annoyed when I was in love with him,' she tripped and fell to the floor.

When she was on the floor, she didn't realize that Izumi was running up to her. "Meroko are you okay? Why were you running from me?" asked Izumi worrying about her. She started to cry without realizing it. Izumi replied to her crying, "Meroko okay what's wrong?"

"Izumi I'm so sorry..." replied Meroko sobbing.

Izumi helped her up to her feet and smiles at her. He cupped her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Now, she was the shocked one. When he pulled away from her lips, Meroko asked, "Why did you do that?"

He replied, "Because Meroko, I love you. I've loved you since we were probably 12. I guess being childhood friends can affect how I fell in love."

"Izumi…" she answered with tearing coming down her cheeks. She leans in again to kiss him and this time it was a long and passionate kiss.

After the kiss was over, Izumi asked, "You want to go back to the dance?"

"Sure," she replied as they walked back to the dance with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

A month later… 

Mitsuki was alone in the living room and started to sing in a very low voice so she won't do anything that she would regret because of her tumor. She sang:

Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono  
(There's still one more thing that will surely never change…)

Zutto egaiteta yume  
(…the dream that I am always sketching.)

Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no  
(The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect…)

Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni  
(…all of those days in these small eyes of mine?)

Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
(Hey… won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all.)

Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
(Right… very soon… so I can understand…)

Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
(With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine…)

Full moon Furu Mun o sagashite  
(…I'm searching for a full moon.)

Lets sing a song!

Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
(So that we can be together forever, I'm going everything that I can do.)

Day by day

Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae  
(I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me.)

Lets sing a song!

Itsu demo issho kimito nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo  
(If I am always together with you, I'll make it through any pain.)

More and more

Motto motto motto chika tsukitai ima koko ni itekurete  
(I want to be even closer to you, I stand here right now and give…)

Many thanks for you!

All of a sudden, behind her she heard applauds from Takuto who was leaning in the doorway listening to her.

"How long have you been here?" asked Mitsuki who was very embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear the whole song," he said with a big smirk on face. Her face went into 5 different shades of red and she was speechless. So, Takuto continued to talk, "Your voice is very beautiful but I wish it was louder." He, also, continued to keep the smirk on his face that made Mitsuki's face go redder. Simultaneously, he thought, 'What am I doing?' As a result, she placed both of her hands on her face to hide the color in her cheeks. You would think that Takuto would be blushing also but he was blushing in the inside. He had learned how to control it from blushing around Mitsuki so much. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"Hey, you know that I can't do it because of my…" she was interrupted by Takuto. At the same time, she also thought, 'Why is Takuto acting this way?'

"I know, Mitsuki. I just wish that. When you sing it inspires me I guess and makes me smile," replied Takuto smiling at her as she emerged from covering her face. He looked so understanding and it made Mitsuki want to hug him. Before she knew what she was actually doing, she wrapped her arms him. He couldn't control it anymore, his face turned completely red.

* * *

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" asked Izumi looking very suspicious of what they were doing as he entered the room. Today, he was dressing very nicely. He wore a nice polo shirt with a navy blue coat and tie and nice matching blue dress pant. 

"We… we weren't doing anything," said Takuto very flushed in the face while Mitsuki looked confused and innocent.

"Okay, I believe you," he didn't look convinced.

"Hey, Izumi I'm ready for The Seniors' Banquet," said Meroko as she walked off of her room, dressed in a long black strapless dress. She saw that Takuto wasn't dress for the banquet. "Hey, aren't you coming to the banquet?" asked Meroko.

"Nah… I'll just stay here," replied Takuto.

"So, you're staying here with Mitsuki to watch a movie, huh," said Izumi assuming that's why he wanted to stay.

Takuto blushed, "Hmm… whatever. If Mitsuki doesn't mind some company?"

"No… of course Takuto, you can watch with me," replied Mitsuki.

"But you are the…" said Meroko.

Izumi interrupted, "Meroko, let's leave them be. Let Takuto enjoy himself. Let's go now."

Meroko looked at Izumi trying to understand what he meant. Then she took a look at the blushing Takuto and then to Mitsuki finally understanding. She said, "Alright, let's go. Okay, see you guys later."

Izumi walked besides her wrapping his arm around her waist and said, "Play nice Takuto."

"Izumi…" growled Takuto furiously with the color of red on his cheeks.

"Bye," said Mitsuki.

* * *

Izumi and Meroko left the dorm room to The Seniors' Banquet, leaving Takuto and Mitsuki alone. This was the first time they were ever alone together. It felt unusual for Takuto who seems to be blushing at the fact he was going to be alone with a girl and this girl was Mitsuki, a girl that he obviously likes or practically loves. But Mitsuki was very excited that she wouldn't be alone and that she had some company to enjoy the movie with. She was especially happy that the company when Takuto, she didn't know why she was that happy but she was just happy. 

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" asking Mitsuki smiling at Takuto.

Her question made Takuto jump. His thoughts to himself made his forget where he actually was. He replied back, "I don't know. What movie did you want to watch?"

"I really don't know. What movies do you like?" asked Mitsuki.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter so I don't mine if you pick the movie, okay," replied Takuto walking over to the couch to sit down on.

"Okay, how about _The Lion King_?" asked Mitsuki holding the DVD in hand.

"Sure," replied Takuto as he watched every movement of Mitsuki. He saw her go up to the TV and DVD/VHS player and press the open/close button. She opened the DVD box, took it from the case, and placed it in the DVD player. After the DVD went through all the previews for upcoming DVDs and then to the main menu, Mitsuki got the popcorn from the microwave and went to sit down along side Takuto.

Throughout the whole movie, Takuto would look at Mitsuki from the corner of his eye, smiled at her, and then he would blush. One time, around the middle of the movie, Mitsuki took a glance at him at the same time he was glancing at her so he turned his face quickly so she wouldn't notice him. She looked at him for a while and saw him smiling with a little blush on his cheek as he watched the movie. She, also, started to grow a big smile on her face. She saw how peaceful he was and it made feel her so warm inside. That feeling made her face go red and then she turn herself back to watching the movie with her face red.

After she turned, Takuto went back to staring at her from his eye. He saw all of the reactions of Mitsuki, she tears up when Simba's dad died, she was enlightened when Timon and Pumbaa sang "Hakuna Matata," and she almost choked on her popcorn when Timon had to dress in drag and do the whola. He enjoyed looking at Mitsuki, to him the different emotions of Mitsuki was more amusing than the movie. He also saw her begin to drift to sleep around the end of the movie. Her sleepiness was very contagious, he started to yawn and found his closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Around 3 o' clock, in the morning, Meroko and Izumi arrived back from the Seniors' Banquet to find the TV still on and Takuto and Mitsuki asleep on the couch. Both the two of them went in front of the couch to turn off the TV and to look at the two.

* * *

"Aww… how cute," said Izumi holding Meroko in his arms. Looking at the two sleep. Mitsuki's head was lying on Takuto's shoulder and Takuto's head lying on her head. It's looked like they fit each other perfectly. 

"Should we wake them?" asked Meroko looking at Izumi.

"And rack this beautiful picture? I don't think so," commented Izumi.

"At least let's put a blanket over them, it's cold tonight," said Meroko reaching for a blanket and placing it over Takuto and Mitsuki's laps.

"So, I'm taking you're letting me and Takuto sleep over tonight?" said Izumi.

"Yes," replied Meroko with a smile.

"So where am I going to sleep? On your bed?" asked Izumi with a big smirk on his face.

"No… you are sleeping on the floor!" replied Meroko entering her room.

"Oh… that's no fun," said Izumi as he followed her into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Around 5 in the morning, Takuto found himself waking up to surprise warmth on his shoulder and his right side of his body, it was Mitsuki sleeping on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful sleeping on his shoulder. He tilted over to Mitsuki moved a little away from his shoulder and then started to have a replay of the kiss they share about a week ago. He was not aware of what he was doing, he thought he was in his own world at the time; he leaned over very slowly and placed his lips on hers as she slept. 

As his lips were attached to hers, he felt her starting to shift. Her moving around snapped his back to reality, he suddenly removed his lips from hers and moved an inch away from her. He watched her move as he blushed a deep red. He watched her very carefully. She didn't really wake up but just murmured something and then placed her arm around the blushing Takuto. He became very tense but after finding out that she was still asleep he became less tense.

He thought to himself, 'This is very cozy. Maybe I should…' He shyly puts his arm around her and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

As the sun rose and light shone through the window, it woke Mitsuki up. She felt very happy and warm inside this morning. Then she noticed that her arm was wrapped around something, it was Takuto and evidently his arm was wrapped around her. She felt so warm and protected with him holding her.

Takuto started stir slightly and lying still in his arms she waited for him to wake up. As he woke up, Mitsuki said, "Good morning."

"Good morn…" Takuto began as he started to realize where his arm was wrapped around. He, also, thought about the events that had occurred when she was asleep. He continued shyly, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You don't know where you move when you're asleep," replied Mitsuki with a smile.

"Yeah, you can't control that," he said guiltily as he rubbed the back of his head. He was having a hard time controlling his color on his face.

"I guess I'll go wake up Meroko so we can go down to get some breakfast," said Mitsuki as she stood up and walked over to Meroko's door. While she was walking to the room, she placed on her lips and giggled for not reason, it just feel right at the time.

She knocks and knocks again. "Meroko?" she said then she opened the door to the room. As she walked in she found that Izumi had also slept over at their dorm. He was asleep with all of Meroko's bed sheets on top of him. It looked like that the two struggled with something and then Izumi just gave up. She walked over to Meroko's bed trying not to step on Izumi on the way.

She started to shake her slowly as she reached the bed and said, "Meroko wake up. Wake up. Let's go get some breakfast." Meroko murmured as a replied. Mitsuki tried again to wake her up but this time the reaction from Meroko was her yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you, Izumi? You can't sleep on my bed!" Then she pushed Mitsuki and Mitsuki was sent flying onto the top of Izumi, which woke him up screaming, "Meroko I already gave up. Oh, hey… good morning Mitsuki."

After the commotion, Takuto came into the room and asked, "What's going on in here?" His question woke up Meroko.

"Good morning everyone!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning," Mitsuki, Takuto, and Izumi said in unison.

"So are we going to breakfast? I'm kinda' getting hungry," said Takuto hearing his stomach growl.

"Let's go," said Meroko jumping out of her bed and started to push everyone out of the room so she could get dress for the day.

* * *

After everyone got ready, they headed down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Today, the cafeteria served a magnificent breakfast. They all had some waffles with real maple syrup, 3 pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a choice of a cold glass of orange juice or a hot cup of coffee. 

It took about an hour for Takuto, Mitsuki, Meroko, and Izumi to fill themselves with all the breakfast delights. They have had a hard time, well except for Meroko, getting back to the girl's dorm. But Meroko decided to wonder off to get their mail from the mailbox. Takuto, Izumi, and Mitsuki finally reached the door.

"Okay… note to self: don't ever eat that much for breakfast ever again," sighed Izumi.

"Agree…" said Takuto and Mitsuki.

"Let's go Takuto. We have to get back to our dorm," said Izumi.

"Ow man, we have to walk again?" growled Takuto.

"Yup, let's go," replied Izumi dragging Takuto with him.

"See ya later, Mitsuki," said Takuto.

"Bye Takuto, bye Izumi," replied Mitsuki as she opened the door to her dorm. As soon as she got in the dorm, she fell onto the couch trying not to move another muscle with her eyes closed.

Five minutes after, Meroko came strolling into the room with a bunch of envelopes in her hand. She said as she flipped through the mail, "A letter from my mom, a letter from my cousin, I don't know who this is, and oh two letters for Mitsuki." She handed the letters to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki takes the letters from Meroko's hand and walks to her room. She places the two letters on her bed and changes into her PJs for a Sunday of relaxing. Walks over to her bed and jumps on top of it which caused the top letter with the word "IMPORTANT" in red stamped on it to fall under the bed.

When she was on her bed, she picked up the other letter. This letter had her name but there was no return address. She opened it and what caught her was who signed it. She began to read the letter:

_ April 26, 2004_

_Dear Mitsuki,_

_I know you might be wondering about the date but I never had the courage to send it until now. I think it could be a year or two now. But anyways, I have missed you since I've moved here in the United States with my family. Today, I still wonder if you are still mad about everything that happened that day, I still have those feeling for you. I love you, Mitsuki. I miss you so much. I long to see you._

_ Love,  
Eichi Sakurai_

After reading the letter, Mitsuki screamed for joy. Her screams caused Meroko to run and see what was going on. Meroko found Mitsuki jumping around her room still screams. Mitsuki was screaming, "He still loves me… he still loves me! After two years of not seeing each other, he still loves me."

Meroko came up to her and tried to calm her down. She said, "Mitsuki, what's going on?"

"Meroko, he sent me a letter. Eichi sent me a letter telling me that he still loves me and that he misses me two," replied Mitsuki gasping for air.

"Oh… that's great Mitsuki," replied Meroko putting on a fake smile for Mitsuki. She thought to herself, 'What about Takuto, I wonder what he would think about this.'

* * *

Back at the guy's dorm… 

"Hey Takuto, hand me the remote," asked Izumi. Both were still full from the big breakfast they had.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" replied Takuto.

"Because I'm too full and lazy to get it myself," answered Izumi.

"What don't you think I feel the same, Izumi?" replied Takuto.

"No, I'll just excepting you to get the remote," said Izumi.

"What am I your mom all of a sudden?" asked Takuto.

"Maybe," replied Izumi.

"Why I outta', said Takuto trying to get up and strangle Izumi but he was full to get up from his position.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on _The One I'm Waiting for…_

Okay well, Mitsuki got a letter from Eichi and she all happy about it. And Takuto seems to be real jealous about this and is not getting any closer to revealing his feeling to Mitsuki. While they are have their relationship problems, me and Meroko are doing great and are a very happy couple. Also, it's time for the all day cleaning at Funbari High Academy and Mitsuki find that other letter. I wonder what it says. I guess we have to find out until next time. Oh man... do I hear wedding bells... that's kind of weird.

What Letters Can Do To Mitsuki

* * *

I hoped you like it. So **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thank you very much. Please Review and I'll try by bet to update as soon as I can, okay. Until then, see ya! 


	6. Author's Note

Auther's Note:

Sorry that it's not a new chapter. But I was wondering if any of you can give me some suggustions, since you are my readers and I want to make you guys happy. If you want to see anything in this fanfic please tell me. I need some ideas.


	7. Srry!

_I'm so sorry. Omg… I had the next chapter for you guys to read but it got lost or something. I CAN"T FIND IT TT! So Sorry please forgive me. I'll have it up soon really soon when I rewrite it again. Hoping that I'm get it in by the next weekend or at the beginning of my summer break. I have finals coming so hopefully I'll get it to you soon. I know I had that chapter somewhere. I try to keep finding it and if I don't I'll rewrite it I promise. So sorry!!! TT_


	8. Chapter 6: What Letters Can Do Part I

I'm very sorry… Been very busy so I don't have time to write. Thanks for all your suggestions. And I'm sorry that I had to make you wait a little longer because I had to rewrite it since I lost the chapter I'm sorry. So I'll just get to what you all want the new chapter of The One I'm Waiting For.

* * *

**_Full Moon Wo Sagashite _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The One I'm Waiting For_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: What Letters Can Do To Mitsuki Part I **

In the middle of the central park of the school, Takuto was leaning on the oldest cherry blossom tree in the school. He was there for his usual Sunday afternoon thinking, his alone time, his relaxing time. The place is calm and peaceful but was interrupted by the annoying sound of his best friend and roommate, Izumi, calling out to him.

"Hey Takuto!" yelled Izumi a good 15 feet away.

"What Izumi? What you want now?" asked Takuto annoyed.

"So what are you doing?" asked Izumi innocently.

"Are you here just to annoy me?" asked Takuto rolling his eyes.

"Maybe and why do you ask kind sir?" said Izumi sarcastically.

"I won't be kind if you keep annoying me like this," replied Takuto.

"All I want to do is ask you a simple question that I have been dying to ask since this morning," said Izumi.

"Oh yeah and what is it?" replied Takuto waiting for the upcoming question to be asked.

"Well… so last night, what happened? I wonder what you guys were doing?" asked Izumi with curiosity.

Takuto began to blush as he recalled the events of late night in his head and then turned to Izumi with a little blush on his face. He walked up to Izumi and put him in a head lock. "We didn't do anything but watch a movie," said Takuto trying his hardest to keep Izumi in the head lock.

Izumi replied in the head lock somewhat out of breathe, "Well… that not what me and Meroko saw when we got back to the dorm. You two were so cozy together. All sleeping really close to each other together." A big smile appeared on Izumi's face and continued to say, "I can't believe what I saw last night."

"What?!" said Takuto letting go of Izumi from the head lock. He continued on saying while turning red, "I didn't mean to kiss her in her sleep. It just… umm… it kind of happened." Takuto looked down as he said that looking unsure of what he is feeling right now and Izumi's face had a bewildered look like he couldn't believe that he just heard that.

When he's sense got back to normal, it was time for Izumi to put Takuto in the head lock. "Takuto, you keep saying that you like her only as a friend. Why don't you admit you true feeling for her? I know that you think of her as more than that," said Izumi.

"I… ummm," replied Takuto looking down again.

"Oh admit it already. That you…" Izumi was interrupted by Mitsuki running over to where they were with Meroko.

"Hey guys," waved Mitsuki as she started to catch her breathe along with Meroko. As soon as Meroko and Mitsuki stopped, Izumi let go of Takuto from the head lock.

"Hey," said Takuto and Izumi.

"So what's up?" asked Izumi smiling at the two girls.

"Well…" Mitsuki started to get really excited and gave a little scream. "Eichi still loves me…. and he wrote me a letter telling me that," she continued saying with her smile great even bigger.

"Oh really," replied Izumi with a sad and disappointed voice. This was very unexpected to hear.

Takuto just stood there in his silence looking down at the floor. He felt like something was stabbed into his heart and it wouldn't come out.

"Takuto?" said Mitsuki looking pretty worried. She continued, "Are you ok?"

Takuto looked up at Mitsuki with a blank expression and replied, "I'm fine. Just feeling a little…"

"A little what?" asked Mitsuki.

"A little…" he wanted to say sad but he didn't want to reveal his true feelings to her or anyone. Right then and there is was absolutely sure that he was in love with Mitsuki. He never had this feeling before. It was so bittersweet, it was unbelievable to him. He was in love with Mitsuki. He continued trying his hardest to make a smile as he answered, "I'm just fine. I'm a little dizzy that all. I'm really happy for you. Well I think that I'm going to take a walk. See ya guys later."

Without waiting for goodbyes from everyone, Takuto walked off in a gloomy mood.

Meroko and Izumi were silence and thinking the same thing, _'Poor Takuto.'_ They looked at each other looking a little disappointed about this development. They both were rooting for Takuto and now Takuto must feel crushed.

_'This must be the worst feeling that he ever felt in his life,'_ Izumi thought as he watched Takuto walk off in the distance.

* * *

_Two weeks later… _

Ayase was walking in the southern courtyard while reading her newest manga series, The Gentleman Alliance Cross (another Arina Tanemura's manga series. It's really good if you haven't read it.) As usual, Ayase was going off into her own world and wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on in reality.

She was snapped back into reality when she bumped into an older student. Her manga flew out of her hands and dropped to the concrete walkway in the courtyard. She looked up and saw she had bumped into. It was Takuto, the depressed Takuto. He didn't seem to notice that someone bumped into him. He just kept walking toward in his depressed state.

Even though he didn't notice, Ayase bowed her head right away and said, "I'm so sorry Takuto." But Takuto didn't even notice the apology, he just kept walking.

Ayase watched him walk away in the opposite direction of her. She thought to herself, '_He is still in that mood. He must be really depressed. He not even getting annoyed by all the fan girls. He must be really in love with her. Why did it have to get so complicated.'_ After her thought, she gave a big sigh.

Then all of a sudden from the direction she was heading toward, she saw Mitsuki running towards her.

When Mitsuki got to Ayase, she stopped to catch her breath. Ayase looked at Mitsuki with a curious look on her face and wonder what she was doing here and why was she running.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing her…" she was interrupted by Mitsuki.

Mitsuki asked, "Aya have you seem Takuto going through here?"

"Takuto?" she replied who was very curious now.

"Yes Takuto," replied Mitsuki.

"Yeah I did. I kinda' bumped into him earlier. Why do you ask anyways?" replied Ayase.

"Well… I… just… umm…" said Mitsuki who seem to be wondering that herself.

"Yes?" Ayase replied curiously.

Mitsuki replied, "I was wondering how he is doing? I'm really worried about him. He seems really depressed. I wonder what's wrong," replied Mitsuki.

"Yeah he does," replied Ayase. At the same time, she thought, _'And everyone, except you, knows why!'_

Then Mitsuki sighed with a little pout on her face, "It just feels so lonely without him around. When I'm with him I feel so safe. I wonder what he is doing right now. It feels so weird without him around I really miss him." After her little confession, she realized that she blurted her true feeling without thinking about what she was actually saying and blushed. Ayase was remained silent Still blushing Mitsuki continued, "You know... I really miss my friend. Takuto is a really special friend to me." She gave a weird laugh after her statement.

Ayase looked at Mitsuki and began to say, "Mitsuki when are you going to real..." but she was interrupted when Meroko came up to them.

"Hey girls," smiled Meroko.

"Hey," replied Ayase.

"Hi Meroko," replied Mitsuki. _'She has the best timing. That moment was weird,' _she thought.

Meroko continued, "Mitsuki, we have to get back to cleaning our dorm for the school wide clean-up."

"Oh yeah, the annual clean-up. Well Ayase," said Mitsuki, "I have to go. See ya." Mitsuki grabbed Meroko's arm and practically ran back to their dorm.

Ayase just stood there in shock. Mitsuki just ran away from her. She thought to herself, _'Things are more complicated than I thought. Mitsuki is in denial.'_ Ayase picked up her manga and then walked away.

* * *

Back in the dorm rooms… 

"Ok we will start by cleaning our rooms," said Meroko, "And as soon as we are done we'll clean the living room and kitchen here." Mitsuki just nodded and walked off to her room with a bucket of cleaning supplies.

* * *

An hour and a half later… 

In her room, she finished rearranging her closet and cabinet, sweeping the floor, and dusting her shelves and windows. All she needed to do was make her bed and clean under it. She walked over to her bed and got down onto her knees. She lifted the sheets of her bed and started to remove the junk that somehow ended up there. Then she reached over to the head of the head of the bed and revealed an old shoebox to the light. On the top of the box was an envelope.

'Oh that's where that other letter went,' she thought. She grabbed it and looked at the front. There was she name and address as expected but there was also bold red letters that spelled out "IMPORTANT!" 'I wonder what it is,' thought Mitsuki as she quickly opened up the letter. When she opened it, she unfolded the letter and began to read. After a second of reading, she put her right hand over her mouth in shock.

Then all of a sudden, a knock came from the bedroom door. The door opened revealing Meroko to Mitsuki. "Hey Mitsuki, are you…" said Meroko who stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Mitsuki face. It looked like that Mitsuki stopped breathing, there were tears flowing down her eyes, and she was completely silent and motionless. "Mitsuki are you ok?" said Meroko who came closer to her.

Mitsuki whispered slowly, "He's dead." The tears started to come down faster after that.

"What?!" replied Meroko bewildered at the whisper.

Mitsuki handed the letter to Meroko very slowly seeming that she didn't want to let go of the letter. Meroko began to read the content of the letter:

_June 20, 2006  
Dear Ms. Kouyama, _

_ We are sorry to inform you that your friend, Eichi Sakurai, has passed away recently. Mr. Sakurai and his family were in an unfortunate car accident. The doctors couldn't save him when he got the hospital.  
We found this letter with your name on it among his belongings and I thought that Eichi would want you to have it. I'm sorry for the lost. _

_Sincerely,  
April Enriquez_

After reading the letter, Meroko quickly dropped the letter and hugged Mitsuki.

"I'm so sorry Mitsuki," said Meroko.

"He's gone, he's gone," cried Mitsuki as she hugged Meroko back, "I didn't even get to tell him that I love him." Tears started to come down her eyes even harder.

**_To be continued..._**

Hello the author, April, here. Sorry that I couldn't typed the next part of the chapter. Like I said that somehow the whole chapter didn't save when I first wrote it. And now that I have to rewrite it I didn't have the time to rewrite the whole chapter because of summer school and other stuff that is happening to me right now. Sorry. I'll have the next part of the chapter will be up soon. Oh yeah... I also changed my name. Also I hope you like the bonus chapter .


	9. Bonus Chapter: A Forgotten Memory

To say that I'm sorry for losing the chapter and only rewriting a part of the chapter I have a bonus chapter for you . Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Full Moon Wo Sagashite  
**_

* * *

_**The One I'm Waiting For**_

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: A Forgotten Memory Part I**

"Yes?" said Mitsuki smiling at Takuto as she opened the door.

"Are you coming along?" asked Takuto.

"To the eat lunch?" replied Mitsuki.

"Yea…" replied Takuto is a dull voice.

"Okay," said Mitsuki running out of her room to catch up with Meroko and Izumi leaving Takuto in front of the her bedroom door.

"Hey Takuto, can you close my door?" asked Mitsuki.

"Sure," replied Takuto, unwillingly, as he started to close the door but before he closed it, a little stuffed white cat, with a yellow bell around his neck, on Mitsuki's bed caught his eye.

He thought to himself, 'That cat… why doesn't it look so familiar?' His thoughts were interrupted by Meroko calling out, "Hurry up, will ya?"

"Okay! Hold your horses. I'll be right out," yelled Takuto closing the door shut leaving the little stuff cat in the bright room.

11 years ago…

During a hot summer day in July and inside a cool air-conditioned car, a little 6-year-old Takuto sat at shotgun while Keiichi Wakaoujii was at the stirring wheel.

"Hey Keiichi, where are we going?" asked Takuto.

"We are going to visit Aoi and his family," replied Keiichi.

"What for?" asked the curious Takuto.

"I don't know. Aoi just asked if we could come. Well anyways, you can play with his little girl, Mitsuki. She is about three years younger than you," replied Keiichi.

"Whatever," replied Takuto who stayed silence for the rest of the ride to Aoi's house but he thought to himself. 'Great, someone I can boss around for once,' he smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of a one-story house that was covered with plain old white paint and dark brown tiling for the roof. There was a garage on the right and a gate to the right of it.

Both of them got out the car and walked up to the porch. Takuto was in awe on how big the house look. Keiichi and Takuto reached the door, and Keiichi rang the doorbell. As the third dingdong rang, Aoi opened the door and welcomed the two of them into his lovely home. The house was bigger inside than the outside.

"So, how are you two?" asked Aoi as all three of them enter the living room.

"Fine," answered Takuto simply. All he wanted to do, at the time, was to explore this big, new, and wonderful place.

"Daddy…" echoed from the hallway to the right that leaded to the 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. "Daddy…" said a 3 year old Mitsuki emerging from the hallway with her long hair tied in the red ribbons. She continued to talk to her dad pointing down to her untied shoes, "Daddy, can you tie me…" She paused and went into shy mode. She ran and stood behind her dad to hide herself from her visitors.

"So that must be little Mitsuki," stated Keiichi.

Mitsuki came out from hiding behind her dad for a second and said, "Hello," with a little wave.

"Mitsuki, sweetie, you don't have to hide from them. They are my friends and one of them came to play with you," said Aoi.

"Hey, don't be rude," said Keiichi gesturing Takuto to introduce himself to little Mitsuki.

Takuto took one step forward from where he was and Mitsuki a peak to see Takuto. As he started his introduction, he had a little smirk on his face and then he stuck out his tongue for a funny face. This face made Mitsuki go back into hiding behind her dad.

As he made the face, Keiichi punches on the shoulder. "Aw, what was that for?" asked Takuto very annoyed.

"Don't worried about him, Mitsuki," said Keiichi as he kneels down on one knee to Mitsuki's height, "If he gives you any trouble you call me or your dad to come beat him up for you, okay." After that statement, Mitsuki emerged from her hiding, gave Keiichi a big hug, and gave everyone a big smile.

"Okay, you two play nice now," said Aoi as he and Keiichi walked away into the hallway to head to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

As both adults disappeared in a room, the kids were left in silence. Then all a sudden, Takuto turned to Mitsuki's side and said, "Okay, since I'm the oldest to have to listen to me so that means I'm the boss around here for now. So we are going to do what I want to do." Mitsuki just stared at Takuto with no response and let he continue talking.

"Okay, we are going to play outside," he stated as he headed to the glass sliding that was still closed, which leading to the family room where the door to backyard.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki was interrupted by Takuto.

"What did I say? My word is final and we are going to the background," stated Takuto very full of himself.

"Takuto… you are going to hit the…"said Mitsuki watching him hit into the glass and fall on his butt. She walked up to him and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing his forehead in pain.

* * *

As the pain went away, he opened his eyes and saw a little Mitsuki leaning towards his forehead. 'What is she doing?' he thought being very curious of her actions. Then all a sudden, he felt and saw Mitsuki's lips touch his forehead. His face turned insanely red and he jumped onto his feet.

"What was that for?" Takuto yelled blushing.

"Well, when I have a owwie my mommy kisses it to make it feel better," said Mitsuki smiling.

"Hey, you should do that to people you don't know," replied Takuto.

"But I do know you. You're Takuto," said Mitsuki with a giggle.

"That's not what I mean. I just met you three minutes ago. You need to know me better before you go… you go," said Takuto choking on his words.

"Come on Takuto, let's go outside," said Mitsuki.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

Hiya everyone, we'll I wrote this a while ago and I haven't really finish it but it will be a mini series within the series I guess. I hope you guys like it. It's a pretty cute story in my head I hope it comes out the same way when I write it down. Well I hoped you liked it. The story will continue we have to see why Takuto thinks the stuff cat looks so familiar to him. Until the next installment of _The One I'm Waiting For!_ Bye…


	10. Author's Note 2

Hi everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I will be updating soon I promise

Hi everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I will be updating soon I promise. I have been kinda busy with school and other things but the story will continue on. I will continue the story as soon as I have time. Thank you for waiting.

vampireknightangel


End file.
